Król Julian
Król Julian XIII '(ang. ''King Julien XIII) – lemur katta, samozwańczy król Zoo w Central Parku. Przybył on z Madagaskaru. Ma wadę słuchu, o czym dowiadujemy się z odcinków Przetrwać w miejskiej dżungli, Królestwo za kciuk, [[Zakazany wynalazek|''Zakazany wynalazek, ]][[Operacja: Jajko|''Operacja: Jajko]]'' i [[Bananowa Afryka|''Bananowa Afryka]]. Jest on bardzo narcystyczny i zapatrzony w siebie. Posiada gekona o imieniu Stefan, którego mianował na gubernatora Madagaskaru na początku filmu Madagaskar 2, gdyż postanowił wyjechał z głównymi bohaterami filmu. Lemur żyje w przekonaniu, że wszyscy go lubią, aprobują i wielbią, jednak jego rozkazy wykonują wyłącznie lemury z jego habitatu – Mort oraz Maurice. Niestety, władca nie zwraca uwagi na potrzeby podwładnych, a co za tym idzie, traktuje ich na równi z przedmiotami. Mimo to sługi darzą go szacunkiem, a król nie umie sobie poradzić bez nich. Reszta zwierząt nie akceptuje rządów Juliana, a z powodu jego niepokornej osobowości większość go też nie lubi. Julian twierdzi, iż był (jest) tajnym agentem, a także, że uratował świat przed zagładą, dzięki czemu stał się NPŚ'em (skrót od "Najlepszy Przyjaciel Świata") Skippera. Wierzy w pradawnych bogów (są to jedyne istoty, przed którymi odczuwa respekt i szacunek) i nie jest zbyt inteligentny (m.in. nie wie o potrzebie wymiany baterii w radiu). Julian myślał, że Marlenka jest jego dziewczyną, lecz nie potrafił jej tego wyznać. Dopiero po „walce” z Fredem w odcinku Miłość z automatu wyznaje wydrze, co do niej czuje, równocześnie zrzekając się tej miłości na rzecz wiewiórki. Myślał, że z kaczego jajka wykluje się dziedzic, którego nazwie JJ (Julian Junior). Skipper, pomimo niechęci do niego, traktuje lemura dobrze i zawsze ratuje go z opresji. W odcinku Wielki S.T.A.N.K. urania łzę, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie przeżyje już więcej przygód z lemurem. W odcinku Najlepszy wróg okazuje się, że Julianowi zależy na przyjaźni pingwina. Niestety, szef uważa go za wroga. W odcinku Czas stop Julian zaprzyjaźnił się z Kowalskim, a w odcinku Kaboom – z Rico. Na pingwiny mówi „głupie ptaki”, zaś Skipper nazywa go „Ogoniastym” (Julian myślał, iż jest to kryptonim). W odcinku Problem z Żelusiem król jest stenotypistą (zapisuje każde słowo podczas rozprawy sądowej). Niestety, zamiast o rzeczywistym wydarzeniu, opisywał zmyśloną przez siebie historię, w której to jest szpiegiem, a jego partner to buldożer. W odcinku Ni wydra, ni... mówi „''Co na to powie moja matka?”, z czego można wywnioskować, że mama lemura żyje, a w odcinku ''Mały ptaszek dowiadujemy się, że jego tata jest w niebie. Mimo braku inteligencji, jest dobry i dosyć sprytny. Widać to w odcinku Zemsta doktora Bulgota, gdy to udaje wspólnika złego delfina, a w rzeczywistości dąży do zniszczenia „Ognistego Pierścienia”. Jego charakterystyczny sposób mówienia zdobył już rzesze fanów na całym świecie, a zwrot „''Mówiłem, nie tykaj mnie w stopę!”, jest już kultowym elementem tego serialu. Stało się one znane na całym świecie. Streszczenie Osobowość Jest on egoistyczny, dość naiwny, szarmancki, infantylny i samolubny. O swoich zaletach mógłby prawić godzinami. Twierdzi, że jest doskonały i idealny. Uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju błyskotki. Umie oraz kocha tańczyć, a czasami też śpiewa. Stale zakłóca pingwinom spokój, wyprawiając całonocne imprezy i wtrącając się w ich misje. Żyje w przekonaniu, że wszyscy go lubią. Jest duszą towarzystwa, gadatliwy, charyzmatyczny i zarozumiały. Jest również bardzo egocentryczny i nie bierze na siebie winy za swoje czyny. Jak w odcinku "Operacja: Jajko" Król Julian omal nie doprowadził do stłuczenia jajka, tłumaczy się tym, że to wina pingwinów, że jest "nieodpowiedzialny". W kryzysowych sytuacjach wzywa pomoc prawną pod postacią Maurice'a jako niezależnego eksperta, który nie ma nic do dodania tylko " racje ma zawszę Król Julian" (odc "Prawo dżungli'"). Pomiata Mortem i Maurice'm, traktując ich niemal jak służbę, zwłaszcza Mortem, ignoruje go i poniża. Kiedy jednak przychodzi jakaś kryzysowa sytuacja, jak np: wiszenie nad grillem do góry nogami, co zaraz może zakończyć się śmiercią (odc "Dwie stopy nad ziemią i wyżej") Mort umie się zmobilizować i uratować króla. A Julian potrafi okazać trochę serca i przywrócić Morta do "królestwa". Robi to jednak dość niechętnie, bowiem wie, że koszmar tykania stopy się nie skończy. Ze względu na fakt, że jest on bardzo zarozumiały, samolubny i raczej tępy umysłowo (choć robi to w sposób zabawny), Król Julian wydaje się być okropnym królem, lecz budzi sympatie. Dwukrotnie udowodniono w serialu, że Król Julian najbardziej na świecie chce zostać ze swoimi podwładymi Mortem i Maurice'm, których traktuje tak naprawdę jak przyjaciół. Umiejętności Jest dość leniwy, lecz jego największym atutem jest zdolność tańca, co utrzymuje go w dobrej kondycji fizycznej. Jego wysoka sprawność fizyczna, elastyczność, siła, zręczność, szybkość i refleks czyni go całkiem fizycznie niemożliwym do pokonania. Jak na ironię, często kilka razy przegrywa w konkursach fizycznych, w których bierze udział, lecz mimo to jest mistrzem w grze Przejęcie sztandaru, (odc. Wszystko albo nic), gdyż on jak i jego podwładni poruszają się nie na lądzie, ale po drzewach, co czyni ich szybszymi. Król Julian jest dość twardy, okazuje się bardzo wytrzymały, po przeżyciu licznych uderzeń i upadków. Mimo, że jest zazwyczaj niedoświadczony w walce, czasem wykazuje wielkie zdolności bojowe i wytrzymałościowe kiedy wpada w szał. Na przykład w odcinku "Lodzio miodzio" kiedy szczur nadepnął na jego królewska stopę, wpada on w atak szału, Mort podsuwa mu pod niego paczkę krążków, Król Julian bierze kij i w szaleńczym tempie wymachuje nim we wszystkie strony, uderzając krążki, tworząc burzę latających "śmiercionoścnych" krążków, pokonując tym samym szczury w hokeja. Wykazuje się także sporą charyzmą, rozumie nawet niezrozumiałe dla innych gry słów, neologizmy (jak np: "superkomfrodopieszczatoszybotron" z odcinka "Dwie stopy nad ziemią i wyżej") i proste wyrażenia przeinacza w skomplikowane ciągi wyrazowe co czyni go neico podobnym do Kowalskiego. Co od czasu do czasu są dla Juliana dość jasne. Dobrym przykładem jest odcinek "Albo rybka, albo..." w którym spiera się ze Skipperem kto kogo przechytrzył. Innym przykładem jest odcinek (specjalny) "Zemsta doktora Bulgota", w którym podstępnie współpracuje z doktorem Bulgotem, aby pod koniec uratować całą sytuację i ocalić świat. Nawet pingwiny były zaskoczone jego podstępem, "Jestem jak ten Waleńrot, jestem zakonspirowanym zbawcą", co pokazuje, że nie stoi po stronie zła i umie się poświęcić do wielkich czynów. Wykazuje także zdolności reżyserskie, w odcinku "Zoo Tube", Król Julian zamienia się w reżysera i rozkazuje wszystkim jak mają grać. Zna slang reżyserski i pokazuje swoją "artystyczna wrażliwość", mówi do Skippera chociażby słowa "to jest sztuka". Nie można mu też odmówić zdolności wokalnych w odcinku Powrót zemsty Doktora Bulgota. Nawet Skipper przyznał, że jest mistrzem. W tym epizodzie lemur użył swego głosu, by uratować świat przed szalonym delfinem, lecz przeszkodziły mu w tym spadające na jego głowę pingwiny. Biografia Niech żyje Król Julian Gdy Julian był jeszcze mały wierzono, że jego rodzice zostali zjedzeni przez fossy. By ukryć tę przygnębiającą prawdę, Maurice powiedział księciu, że jego rodzina żyje teraz w Szczęśliwej Wiosce. Mimo iż minęło już kilka lat, Julian wciąż w to wierzy. Na początku pierwszego odcinka, Jam jest król był jeszcze księciem, ale gdy jego wujek Król Julian XII dowiedział się od Masikury, że król lemurów zostanie zjedzony przez fossy, oddał koronę swojemu bratankowi, by się go pozbyć. Jednak okazuje się, że Masikura miała na myśli jedno ugryzienie. Następnie toczył wojny z swoim wujkiem, który chciał odzyskać koronę. W odcinku Zgubne Skutki, mając chwilowe dość władzy królewskiej, Julian podszywa się pod "Bananowego Mietka" (ang. ''Banana Guy Mike) i nieświadomie zakłada LALĘ - organizację mającą obalić swoje własne rządy. Jedną z prób przejęcia władzy wujek zrobił w odcinku Powrót Króla Wuja, kiedy to wyrzucił bratanka na terytorium foss. Po krótkim czasie jednak szybko Julian odzyskał władzę. W jednym z odcinków król ma nieustannego pecha. Okazuje się, że to Karol, który wyzywa go na pojedynek. Władca puszcza tam Jagódkę, która jednak zostaje pojmana. Tak samo jak Maurice. Julian wreszcie decyduje się pójść do wroga osobiście. Karol opowiada o rodzinnym biznesie kawowym. W tym czasie lemur wymyka się i uwalnia przyjaciół. Jednak wróg chce użyć wobec nich broni , gdy spada na niego kosz życzeń lemurow. Ze względu na to, że rządy poprzednika były dla niego wzorem, czasami inspirował się swoim wujkiem. Negatywnie odbiło się to na jego charakterze w odcinku Wiwat Mort, kiedy to nie chciał przeprosić Maurice'a. W odcinku Tatko Julian Julian uznał Morta za swojego syna, kiedy zauważył, że jego ogon jest czarno-biały. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet fakt, że jest o dwa lata młodszy od swojego "syna". Po raz drugi Julian wpadł w sidła swojego wuja w odcinku Człowiek w żelaznych gatkach, kiedy to wróg ściągnął go na wyspę Trwogenia. Po raz trzeci w odcinku Kres Króla Juliana? wujek z Malwiną i Fossami wykorzystuje strach Juliana przed klątwą czarnej owcy, jednak nie udaje im się przejąć władzy. Niestety, po zdetonowaniu bomby atomowej w zmodyfikowanym Gigagekonie przepada bez śladu. Tymczasowym królem został Maurice. Tymczasem Julian żyje i schwytała go sieć... Budzi się na statku, gdzie spotyka załogę piracką. Kapitan każe mu sprzątać na pokładzie, co nie odpowiada królowi. Dlatego w nocy wymyka się z więzienia razem ze znajomym mu Szawłem. Kapitan pozwala mu więc przez chwilę ponosić jego czapkę i poprzywodzić. Wtedy przypływa mała łódź, a w niej Jagódka, dowódczyni straży i Mort, znany ( o czym dowiadujemy się na statku ) jako upiorny pirat Mort. Julian wraca do królestwa, błogosławi mango i spotyka... swoich niby nieżywych rodziców! Jednak gdy prosi ich, żeby wspólnie nadrobili te zaległości, książę Barty i księżna Julianna okazują się nieczuli. Julian chce mieć młodszego braciszka, dostaje starszego, bo jaśnie Państwo nie wiedzą, ile ich synek ma lat. Król w końcu z trudem podejmuje decyzję : ,, Oni muszą stąd zniknąć " . Zatrudnia Teda i jego żonę Dorotke żeby porwali jego rodziców, oni jednak porywają rodziców małego Todda. Jagódka próbuje porwać Barty ' ego i Julianne, jednak zastaje tam Karola, wroga króla Juliana. Mistrz zła mówi jej, że to on ma rodziców Juliana. I zrobił to, żeby ją tu zwabić. Po czym odchodzi, zaś na Jagódkę puszcza skrzynię. Gdy król przychodzi do komnaty matki i ojca, a widzi manekiny, myśli, że jej się to udało. Kiedy jednak Mort odsuwa skrzynię, widzi tam Jagódkę z księgą w ręku. Księga ta to mapa do rodziców, którzy doskonale bawią się z wrogiem ich syna. Julian siada obok nich rozgniewany i wtedy pojawia się maszyna. Tu się okaże czy jaśnie Państwo NAPRAWDĘ kochają synka. Karol zdaje pytania. Gdy rodzice odpowiadają źle, zbliża się lawa. Ostatnie pytanie brzmi: Jaka jest ulubiona zabawka Julianka? Pluszowy hipcio, rodzice odpowiedzieli dobrze! Jednak Karol zatrudnia piratów którzy porwali władcę. A Julian obiecuje im nagrodę za poćwiartowanie Karola. Potem piraci odworzą rodziców Juliana do domu. Nie oznacza to końca przygód króla. Pewnego wieczora Mort po modlitwie do boga Franka zostaje porwany przez ,,kosmitów" . ''Jagódka mu nie wierzy, natomiast władca chce, by to on znalazł się na kosmicznym statku. Madagaskar Po raz pierwszy możemy go zobaczyć w filmie podczas lemurzej imprezy. Tańczy tam i śpiewa piosenkę pt: „Wyginam śmiało ciało". Ukrył się razem z poddanymi, gdy zaatakowały ich Fossy, które zostały przepędzone przez lwa Alexa. Początkowo bał się go i jego przyjaciół, których nazwał "Strasznymi olbrzymami". Po dokładniejszym zapoznaniu się z ich intencjami (rzucił im Morta, by zobaczyć co zrobią) razem z innymi poszedł ich przywitać. Odbył razem z nimi krótką rozmowę. Później podczas zebrania we wraku samolotu wpadł na „genialny plan”. Otóż wymyślił, że zaprzyjaźnią się z „Olbrzymami, a one zapewnią im ochronę przed Fossami. Jednak jego doradca Maurice się z nim nie zgodził, ale król to zignorował. Później obaj obserwowali przybyszów. Wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem i pokazał Alexowi krajobraz Madagaskaru. Następnie razem z innymi uczestniczył w kolejnej imprezie, ale gdy lew ugryzł Marty'ego przestraszył się go. Uciekł przed Alexem. Gdy jednak z lwem było już wszystko w porządku, król dał dla niego swoją koronę. Sam zaś założył nową, na której był gekon Stefan. Madagwiazdka Na początku Król Julian nie przybył na przyjęciu pożegnalnym. Kiedy Marty, Alex, Gloria i Melman próbowali wydostać się z wyspy balonem, grupa lemurów przeszkodziła im w tym, pomylił ich balon za "Czerwonego Goblina". ''Król Julian wyjaśnia im, że "co roku w wilie, 24 Wigijuliana ''(huczne święto na cześć Jego Wysokości) ...''pojawia się czerwony blask, potem powietrze wypełnia straszliwy, prześmiewczy gobliński śmiech. A potem zasypuje nas lawiną czarnych kamieni.". ''Wspomniany czerwony goblin pojawia się, ale w chaosie walki udaje się go zestrzelić, potem okazuje się, że tym goblinem jest Święty Mikołaj, który dostał amnezji. Święto Wigijuliana okazuje się, kolejnym pretekstem do śpiewania kolęd na część Juliana, co z kolei zamienia się w imprezowanie i dawania prezentów Królowi Julianowi. Święty Mikołaj jednak łamie temat tabu i daje prezent komuś innemu niż Julian (Mortowi), co z kolei powoduje, że wszyscy dają sobie prezenty. Królowi Julianowi to się nie podoba. Każe wszystkie prezenty oddać sobie. Kiedy grupa zwierzaków roznosiła prezenty, Króla Juliana dopadła depresja. Święto Wigijuliana nie przynosiła mu radości, kiedy Święty Mikołaj przekonał go, że "lepiej jest dawać, niż brać", Król Julian poczuł wewnętrzną przemianę, kiedy dał prezent swojej "Amelii". Wyszedł z samolotu aby pokazać wszystkim "co odkrył". Kiedy zwierzaki wracały z roznoszenia prezentów, Król Julian rozdawał prezenty swoim podwładnym, a były to kokosy. Gdy sanie ze zwierzakami rozbiły się o głowę Świętego Mikołaja, ten przypomniał sobie kim jest i pośpiesznie ze swoimi reniferami odleciał zostawiając ich na Madagaskarze. Święty Mikołaj odlatując obiecał Julianowi, że nigdy nie przyniesie mu rózgi. Król Julian bardzo chciał tą rózgę, chociaż sam nie wiedział co to jest. W czasie kiedy grupa zwierzaków urządziła sobie gwiazdkę, Król Julian zaczął "bitwę kokosową" starając się wywalczyć rózgę. Madagaskar 2 W kolejnym filmie Julian, przed odlotem Alexa, Glorii, Melmana oraz Marty'ego wyskakuje z tortu i powiadamia ich, że wybiera się w podróż razem z nimi. Mianuje Stefana, aby podczas jego nieobecności sprawował władzę nad lemurami. Następnie, gdy zobaczył, że Mort chce lecieć razem z nimi, zaczął upychać całą ekipę do samolotu. Podczas lotu samolotem Król oglądał filmy o katastrofach lotniczych wraz z Maurice'em. Jak się okazało mieli pasażera na gapę- Morta, który uszkodził jeden z silników maszyny, która zaczęła spadać. Jednak król razem ze swoim doradcą wypadł samolotu i zaczął spadać na spadochronie. Jakiś czas później wjechał na flamingach w tłum zwierząt (bo wylądowali w Kenii) i ogłosił im, że jest ich nowym władcą. Później bawił się na miejscowym jeziorze. Potem szukał lokacji na jego nowy pałac i natknął na Melmana, który obawiał się, że umrze. Julian porozmawiał z nim i dał mu kilka rad. Gdy w wodopoju wysycha woda, Król Julian sugeruje spragnionemu tłumowi, że trzeba złożyć ofiarę Bogom (wrzucając ją do wulkanu), którzy sprawią, że woda znów popłynie. Jedynym ochotnikiem jest Melman i wszyscy udali się do wulkanu. Jednak rytuał został przerwany przez Glorię, która uratowała ochotnika. Julian był całym tym wydarzeniem rozczarowany. Jakiś czas później Mort przybywa wraz z rekinem, który następnie przez przypadek wpada do lawy. Gdy Julian wyszedł na sam szczyt wulkanu, zobaczył płynącą wodę i Julian ogłasza, że jednak Bogowie wysłuchali jego prośby. W rzeczywistości woda zaczęła płynąć, dzięki Alexowi i Zubie. W końcowej części filmu Julian wraz z innymi żegna pingwiny i szympansy, które odlatują do Monte Carlo. Madagaskar 3 W tej części pojawia się najmniej. Pierwszy raz, gdy wyskakuje z tortu. Drugi, gdy hucznie (z fajerwerkami) przybywa do Monte Carlo. Następnie jest częścią planu Alexa, który ma wyciągnąć pingwiny z kasyna. Podczas ucieczki przez panią hycel Chantel DuBois, zostaje przez nią trafiony. Potem z innymi odlatuje samolotem, który się rozbija. Julian po kraksie ląduje na linii wysokiego napięcia, po której chodzi i mamrocze coś pod nosem. Podczas kolejnej ucieczki ląduje w wagonie, w którym znajduje się niedźwiedzica Sonia. Król Julian zakochuje się w niej. Razem jeżdżą po Rzymie jej rowerem, a gdy ten zostaje zepsuty, król kupuje jej motor. Później pokłócili się, jednak Julian postanowił ją przeprosić. Pod koniec filmu razem z przyjaciółmi postanowił zamieszkać w Cyrku Zaragozza. Pingwiny z Madagaskaru W tym serialu jest jednym z głównych bohaterów. Mieszka on w Central Park Zoo na wybiegu wraz z Maurice'em i Mortem. Sąsiaduje z pingwinami. Często denerwuje je (zwłaszcza Skippera), nawet swoją obecnością. W wielu odcinkach przeszkadza głównym bohaterom. W sporej części jest po ich stronie. Mimo iż zwykle kłóci się z pingwinami, obie grupy nie mogą bez siebie żyć. Na swoim wybiegu każe Maurice'owi i Mortowi usługiwać mu. Często ich poniża, ale bez nich (a zwłaszcza Maurice'a) nie poradziłby sobie. Innych mieszkańców zoo również traktuje jako poddanych. Ma tych samych wrogów co pingwiny. W tym serialu jest wyjątkowo próżny, lecz kilka razy pokazał swą dobroć. Z pingwinami, Maurice'em i Mortem przeżył tam wiele przygód. Relacje * '''Maurice '-' relacje między tymi dwoma lemurami bardzo się różnią między serialami (oraz filmami). W Niech żyje Król Julian są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Są jak dwaj bracia. Nawet gdy nastąpi jakaś kłótnia między nimi, nie potrafią bez siebie żyć, widzimy to w odcinku "Wielka nieskończona miłość". W starszym serialu Maurice i Julian nie są już takimi "braćmi" jak w tym nowszym. * 'Mort - '''w każdej produkcji Julian go poniża. Nie znosi jak "tyka" go w stopę. Jest zawsze dla niego tzw. przynętą. Mimo, iż Julian go tak traktuje, Mort nie przestaję go kochać. * '''Jagódka - '''są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Mimo tego, że Jagódka ma dziwne pomysły i fantazje, Julian wie, że zawsze jego obroni. Zawsze się o nią martwi, kiedy dzieje się coś złego. Jagódka zawsze go ochrania i nigdy nie pozwoli, żeby coś sie stało jej królowi. Na początku to była jej praca, ale z czasem stawała się wielka przyjaźń. Często w serialu możemy dostrzec "podrywanie", najczęściej ze strony Juliana. W fandomie powstał nawet popularny ship Jover (Julien+Clover) właśnie z tą dwójką. * '''Marlenka - '''jest to jedyna żeńska postać z "Pingwinów", w której Julian jest oczarowany. * '''Amelia - '''mimo tego, iż ta postać jest szkieletem, możemy dostrzec w "Madagwiazdce" orz w serialu "Niech żyje Król Julian", że lemurzy monarcha traktuje ją jak swoją dziewczynę. * '''Sonia - '''Julian zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, mimo tego, że jest niedźwiedzicą. Razem współpracowali ze sobą w cyrku, a przy okazji byli na romantycznej podróży w Watykanie. Popularność w Polsce i na świecie W Polsce po sukcesie kasowym filmu "Madagaskar" Król Julian stał się najbardziej rozpoznawalną postacią w filmie, poza pingwinami. Ze względu na dubbing Jarosława Boberka, znanego do tej pory jako policjanta z serialu "Rodzina zastępcza" i wiele komizmu jaki wnosił do filmu. Wtedy zaczęła się jego światowa kariera także w Internecie. Kariera internetowa Króla Juliana poprawiła się kiedy na ekrany w 2009 pojawiła się kontynuacja hitu z 2005 roku, "Madagaskar 2" i w telewizji na kanale Nickelodeon zaczęła się emisja serialu "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru". Od tej pory pojawiały się krótkie filmiki na serwisie YouTube. Internauci robili obrazki i demotywatory o jego tematyce, głównie w celach rozrywkowych. Powstawały awatary na forum, fikcyjne konta na serwisach społecznościowych itd. W grudniu 2010 roku kiedy odbywały się wybory na burmistrza w Wołominie, pojawił się w ostatniej chwili nowy kandydat na stanowisko burmistrza, wzbudzając zainteresowanie i zyskując rzeszę sympatyków, zdobył nawet kilka głosów poparcia, a był to Król Julian. Ludzie w buncie rozwieszali na miejscach plakatów z rzeczywistymi kandydatów na burmistrza, plakaty z Królem Julianem, prawdopodobnie jako żart. Mały odsetek wyborców to podłapało i przyklejało w kartach do głosowania naklejkę z Królem Julianem. Dodawało własną kratkę z napisem fikcyjnego kandydata i zaznaczało. W świetle prawa taka karta jest nieważna. W całej Polsce było kilka podobnych przypadków, które udokumentowano i udostępniono w Internecie, głównie w serwisach rozrywkowych. Nie wiadomo ile głosów Król Julian zdobył. Ciekawostki * Ma wynalazek który nazwał Superkomfodopieszczaczoszybotron. * Nienawidzi gdy Mort "tyka" go w stopę. * Ma miniaturową wersję swojej korony, którą nosi na zadku. * Nie urodził się na Madagaskarze (powiedział Clemson żeby go okłamać). * Niektóre wyrazy Julian rozumie inaczej niż w rzeczywistości np. spadkobierca - spadł z kobierca, protokół - kokół. * Skipper nazywa go "ogoniasty". * Ma specjalne wymyślone przez siebie święta np." Dzień Króla Juliana"i "Julianowe uwielbianie". * Boi się węży. * Zawsze wybierano go na W-F'u (jako ostatni). * Uwielbia mango i owoce oraz owocowy sok. * W każdej części Madagaskaru ma inną koroną. * Chce mieć pióro flaminga na swojej koronie * Nie potrafi liczyć * Jego ulubiony kolor to makaronowy. * Nie znosi niemieckiej muzyki folkowej. Piosenki * Wyginam śmiało ciało * Bam, Bam, Bam * I wszyscy razem w głos (z pingwinami, Mortem i Bulgotem) * Ja i mój JJ * Jadę ulicą * Kongę tańcz (z Maurice'em i Mortem) * Mamy czas (z Kowalskim) * O Momo (z Maurece'em) * Obsypać go żołędziem (z Fredem, Maurice'em i Mortem) * Pamięć już wróciła mi (z pingwinami i Bulgotem) * Piosenka Świąteczna (z innymi mieszkańcami zoo) * Won mi (z Maurice'em) Cytaty Madagaskar * Ach, te człowieki. Niezbyt ruchawe, ale zawsze, nie? * Ci! Ani mru-mru! Nie naruszać milczenia. Nie naruszam. Ci! Który tam znów hałasuje? A, to znowu ja. * Hańba ci, Maurice. * Jestem robokrólem i w ogóle… Mam moc, mam moc… * Maurice, ręka mi zdrętwiała, machaj za mnie… Szybciej, ty leniwa małpo, ty! * Nie będziesz mi tu przebywał koło stopy, jasne? * Nie wolno naśmiewać się z dziwolągów. He he, a skoro o tym mowa, a wy coście za jedni? * Nonsens! Hańba ci! * Po długim i dogłębnym procesie tentegowania w głowie… Madagaskar 2 * A to pies na baby! Szczek, szczek! Ostry z ciebie zawodnik, wiesz?! * Daruj, ale czy mógłbyś stąd wyjść, bo to jest biznesklasa? Naprawdę, to nic osobistego, po prostu jesteśmy od ciebie lepsi. * Do kobiety trzeba się pofatygować... tak? Potem patrzysz jej w oczy... przysuwasz się... tak? Tylko troszeczkę, a najlepiej prawie do końca... potem czekasz, aż ona się też troszeczkę przysunie... prawdaż? Teraz... teraz wasze wargi praktycznie się już stykają... A potem po prostu jej mówisz, jak bardzo jej nienawidzisz. * Ej, ty! Niewolnik! Przynieś mi fistaszki. Koniecznie na srebrnej tacy. Tylko szybko muszę nakarmić Morta. * Gdybym to ja, król Julian (bo tak się zwę), miał odwalić kitę za dwa dni, to zrobiłbym te wszystkie rzeczy, o których wcześniej tylko marzyłem. Od dziecka chciałem zostać profesjonalnym gwizdajłą. Już teraz idzie mi dość niesamowicie, ale chciałbym być lepszy. Zbiłbym na tym fortunę. I wiesz, co jeszcze bym zrobił? Najechałbym jakieś sąsiednie państwo i narzucił im swoją ideologię, nawet jakby wcale tego nie chcieli, wiesz? Musi być coś, co i ty chciałbyś zrobić. Jakaż to? Zdradź mi! Jakaż to? Błagam, zdradź mi! Nie chcesz, nie mów. * Gdzie się podziały podziały klasowe, Maurice? * Jak ja lubię się śmiać... to takie ciekawe doświadczenie. * Jakim cudem ofiara z żyrafy wrzucona do wulkanu miałaby nie pomóc. * Jestem kobitką... nie do końca, to ja, król Julian. Gadać, kto odczuwał do mnie pociąg. * Kiedy wrzeszcząca ofiara trafi już do wulkanu, to moi znajomi, bogowie, ją zjedzą – mówię o ofiarze. „Bardzo smaczna, dziękuję za tę ofiarę”. „A może jeszcze jedną?” „Nie, jedna dziennie wystarczy”. „Poważnie? Poczuję się bardzo dotknięty, jeśli nie zjesz jeszcze”. „Ale ja nie chcę kolejnej ofiary, OK?!” * Musisz się wznieść ponad swą słabość! Wydostań się! Pójdziesz prosto do swojej kobiety, a potem staniesz z nią w twarzą twarz, spoglądniesz i powiesz: „Mała! Polubiłem cię! Taaak”. * Niepojęte, dlaczego ofiara nie chciała się złożyć. * Nowy Jorku! Taka trochę wiocha jakby. (''Do Maurice’a): Pewien jesteś, że to nie Alabama? * Podnieś ręce, Maurice. Z podniesionymi rękami jest jeszcze zabawniej. * Teraz prędko, zanim dotrze do nas, że to bez sensu. Madagaskar 3 * Byłem dla ciebie tylko emocjonalnym materacem, i to do tego nadmuchiwanym! Od teraz, kochana, śpisz na podłodze! * Masz taką szorstką szczecinę, cenię to w kobiecie. * Sonia, przebacz mi. Nie chcę już być królem ani coś. Uczepiłem się tego kim jestem, kim ty jesteś, czym śmierdzisz. A liczy się tylko to, czym śmierdzimy we dwoje. Galeria Kj.jpg Bojący się Julian.jpg Niech żyje Król Julain.png Krul.jpeg Król.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg Zakochany-Madagaskar.jpeg F0ab8b7fb49fd4b9a13b3fc2a1f56635f4e53b7a1513da5aff64c75e7879765b-81.jpg Pingwiny z Madagaskaru – Skarb Złotego Wiewióra.jpg|N plakacie;Pingwiny z Madagaskaru "Skarb złotego Wiewióra" Lemury.jpg Juliam trzymający hełm.jpg 428704083011391323762873.png bfbb5d0706573e1e2a6870e81020693f.jpg 2017-08-03-17-08-46--2093891220.jpeg 2017-08-03-17-08-40-1986242135.jpeg Król Julian.png Niech żyje Król Julain.png Król Julian2.jpg wszyscyrazem.png 1552118800335.png 1552027138723.png 1552118719530.png 1552118812027.png P z M 8.png SinkingFeeling.png Zamsta a.jpg 152779344973b9a-640x480-1.jpg KJ-S3-203-DDR.jpg Zobacz też en:King Julien XIV de:Julien Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar 2 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar 3 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Niech żyje król Julian Kategoria:Lemury Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Zakochany Madagaskar Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie